Neko!
by JustCallMeMaster
Summary: Suddenly, magic circles appear on Natsu, Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel's heads, turning them into... cats! There is only one way to turn them back to normal, and that is...? Pairings: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, and Gale


**Okay, so I found this picture and I was like… "I have to make a story about this!" I don't know whether how long it's gonna be because I kinda wrote it on impulse... Please tell me what you think of it!**

**Also, I'm working on my other story to make it longer, so I apologize if it takes a little too long to come out!**

~Erza POV~

It's been a few months since the Grand Magic Games. Master convinced Jellal (along with the other Crime Sorcière members- if you've read the manga, then you know what happened, but I will include ALL the members) to permanently join Fairy Tail.

_Flashback_

_Master's Convo with Jellal._

_"You've been a huge help, why don't you stay?" said Master._

_"We're flattered, but we were all once Dark Mages. We couldn't possibly-" Jellal was saying until he got cut off._

_"Bullshit! That was all in the past! This is now, and you're all __**GOOD **__people," Master said._

_"We really can't. We'll all get sent to jail if we do," he said, still being stubborn._

_"…Hmm. If you stayed, you'd make a certain __**someone**_happy…" Master tempted.

_The blue haired man blushed, "W-Well, I don't know… Of course I want to be with her, but…"_

_"What's keeping you? All you have to say is yes. We all accept you here," _

_He looked puzzled when a sudden door opened. It revealed black-haired and pink-haired women._

_"Ultear! Meredy!" Jellal said._

_"Come on, Jellal. You want to be with Erza, don't you? Let's join!" she said, gleefully._

_"Yeah! You can do things like this and that-" Meredy teased until she was interrupted by Jellal._

_"Okay! I got it. I'll join, for her sake," he said, embarrassed._

_Master smiled and said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Jellal, Ultear, Meredy!"_

-Present Day-

I was actually REALLY REALLY REALLY happy that he was here. Even so, I remained calm.

"S-So, how's it goin'?" I asked. _' How's it goin'?' That's all I can do?_

"G-Good… How about you?" he asked.

"Fine…" I said, a bit nervously.

Suddenly, a magic circle fell upon his head. I looked around, those same circles were on top of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

"W-What is this?!" Jellal yelled before glowing in a blinding light.

Everyone covered their eyes when it all suddenly stopped.

~Jellal POV~

"H-Huh? Is it just me, or have I shrunk?" I said.

"U-Uhm, Jellal?" Erza said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Where'd you go?" she asked. _Where'd I go?_

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" I shouted.

"She bent over and looked at me, "How did this happen?! What the heck?!" she yelled, surprised.

I panicked, "W-What?! What happened Erza?!"

"Y-You're a cat!" she told me. _Huh? A cat? That's ridiculous…_

"No way, you're being silly, Erza…" I said.

She got up and got a mirror. She put it right in front of my face… WHHHAAAAAATTTT?!

"How can this be?! It's not normal to become a CAT all of the sudden!" I panicked.

~Lucy POV~

"Ah! Nastu! You're a cat like me now!" I heard Happy yell.

"W-What the heck?! How did this happen? What'd you do to me, Lucy?!" yelled Natsu, who wasn't scary at all due to his small body. He was strangely cute and I had a sudden urge to pet him...

"What the heck?! How is it _my _fault? I didn't do anything!" I yelled.

I looked around to see if anyone else could help, but…

"Gajeel! Why are you a cat?" I heard Levy-chan yell.

"Levy-chan! Gajeel's a cat, too? What's happening?!" I said in panic.

"Lucy! Levy! Help me! Jellal suddenly-" Erza was saying, holding Cat-Jellal in her arms.

"U-Uhm, never mind…" she said, disappointed.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO ON JOBS LIKE THIS?! I'M A CAT FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD! WHY COULDN'T I BECOME A DRAGON OR SOMETHING?!" Natsu yelled, freaking out.

"How mean, Natsu," Happy said, suddenly depressed.

"Huh? Would you shut up, Natsu? You're so freaking noisy," Gray said, annoyed.

…

"NOT YOU, TOO!" Me, Erza, and Levy-chan yelled all together.

"Huh? Why do I have furry ears on my head, and a tail?" said Gray, super confused.

"How could this be? Natsu, Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel are all cats! Who did this?!" I said, not getting the situation AT ALL.

"Oh, wait! I have dragon wings! So I _am _part dragon! YOU SEE THAT IGNEEL?! AREN'T I AWESOME?! BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu yelled, over annoyingly.

"LIKE. I SAID. SHUT THE F*CK UP," Gray said.

"Oh! I can fly, too! See that, Lily?!" Gajeel said. "Yeah, but don't you think this is weird?" said Lily.

_Why is everyone so HAPPY about this?!_

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
